


Self-Criticism

by MireShiphile



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Cosplay, Dirty Talk, F/F, Obvious Plot Twist, One Sided Sex, Princess Bubblegum - Freeform, Reluctant at First, Smut, Then it Gets Consensual, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MireShiphile/pseuds/MireShiphile
Summary: Princess Bubblegum's sleepless night takes a sexual turn when a look alike appears in her bedroom.





	Self-Criticism

It was a serene night in the Candy Kingdom. The cold breeze whizzed on by unnoticed by any candy citizen, for they were all likely nestled perfectly in their own warm beds. Princess Bubblegum herself, sole ruler of the realm, was no exception.

__Retired in her bedroom, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum stared at the ceiling from the comfort of her queen sized bed. Ironically, anything but sleep was on her mind. Scores of hypotheticals both plausible and impossible waltzed in and out of her head. They paced back an forth as the Princess would, had it not been for the warmth of the bed.

Currently challenging the bed's allure was a noise. It was a hooting, relentless in its insistence to snatch the Princess' thoughts from her and force her to notice it. Frustrated, the monarch stood up and approached her balcony. Her eyes sweeped back and forth, searching for any detail that stood out . Dim lights filled the landscape before her, and not a single peculiar thing revealed itself. Turning around however changed that initial notion.

A feminine figure stood now in front of her, clad in a familiar pink dress and crown. The Princess's signature outfit, down to every last detail.

The sight, while strange at best in daylight, was spine chilling to the Princess. "Take my clothes off." The monarch commanded. The figure was unfazed by her authorative tone.

Instead, the doppelganger smirked in defiance. "With pleasure."

Those two simple words stripped the princess of her dominance. In a blink of an eye Bonnibel was shoved onto her own mattresss, her arms held over her head. To suppress Bonnibel further, the doppelganger straddled her then lowered her weight onto the struggling monarch.

"Guar- mph!" Bonnibel's shout was stifled with the assailant's mouth touching her own. Then she felt a few fingers stroke the crotch of her pajama pants.

"Mmm." The doppleganger purred. "It's been such a long week. Meetings, experiments, parties ... a Princess like myself needs some rest and..." The doppleganger let out a sensual moan near Bonnibel's ear. The fingers then stopped stroking as they felt a dampness form in the pajama cotton.

"Looks like I need to relieve my self. Tell you what, quit struggling and maybe I'll let you do it. Oops, I meant help us do it." Another peck fell on her bubblegum flavoured lips. "You are such a narcissistic bitch!"

Instead of an even fiercer struggle after such insult, Bonnibel stopped resisting. Deep in herself lied a dislike and regret for all the exploitation she's done. This look alike was right; she was nothing more than a narcissist. No human, no vampire, no kingdom mattered to her in the end. All she needed was the satisfaction they provided. Right now, what she needed was her. And she was going to get her. Now.

"I knew you'd listen to yourself. It's all that matters, right?" The fingers on her core started moving. It traced the sensitive flesh a few times before deciding to instead violently yank the pajamas off of Bonnibel.

The doppleganger purred. "You like it when you expose your pink pussy don't you bitch? Makes you dripping wet just doing it." The fingers returned to their position, this time lying instead on actual flesh. They burrowed in it and wiggled, eliciting a loud moan from Bonnibel.

"Hear that loud moan? Only you can make yourself do that." Suddenly the fingers pumped in and out faster. "Hell, you never vocalize like that when Marceline sticks her fingers in." The fingers were swiftly pulled out, just as the doppleganger's face inched closer to the princess own. "Looks like I hypothesized correctly. Admit it to yourself slut, only you can turn yourself on this much."

"That's not true." Bonnibel replied. It was an obvious lie, and her tone mimicked the worst of liars.

"Oh? But then who's fingers just burrowed in your snatch just now?" The doppleganger raised the princess' rock shirt, revealing her breasts to the cold night air. Hands caressed and cupped them excitedly, as if it were someone's first chance to touch anything. The dopplerganger then pinched and pulled on the nipples to pleasure the Princess. As expected she yelped audibly in delight.

"And who's playing with your sensitive nipples? It sure isn't Finn the Human." The doppelganger mocked. "It's you Bonnibel. Look what you can do." The doppleganger stuck three digits into Bonnibel.

"Mph! Yes!" Bonnibel let out.

"Who's making you want to just cum harder than ever? Pinching and pulling your soft sensitive nipples... wriggling their hard fingers in your pink pussy..." The climax Bonnibel was slowly building was cut abruptly short when both hands left her body.

The doppleganger sucked on her neck before whispering into her ear. "Admit it Princess."

Before asking what or begging for more, she realized what this being wanted to hear. She'd never admit this to a soul, as it was an insult. A private one she'd never say in public. But this bedroom was another story. "I'm a narcisistic whore." She softly replied.

"And you want to fuck yourself?" Bonnibel replied with a yes.

"I can't hear myself. Maybe scream it for us? " the doppleganger whispered in her ear.

"I want to fuck myself! I'm a narcissistic whore that turns myself on, and I want to fuck myself!" The Princess screamed.

The doppleganger placed her mouth on the Princess. Their tongues swirled together as the same three digits burrowed deep in the princess once more. They wriggled deep then plunged out then back in. A pace formed: sudden, fast, and most importantly packed with pleasure.

The doppleganger released her mouth from the Princess', releasing a melodic symphony of moaning and begging sprinkled with profanity from the Candy Princess.

"Fuck! I'm close please please... go faster." The Princess' authorative voice returned. She ground her hips on the fingers in an attempt to cum much faster. At last her climax reached its peak.

"Ahhh!" She screamed.

She panted as she basked in her afterglow. From the bright full moon she could see her sweat glisten in every corner of her body. Despite her fatigue she tried to stay awake enough to do one more thing. Through her panting she tried her best to say something, anything to her lookalike sitting crosslegged on her bed. Whichever overcame the Princess first, either the feeling of fatigue or ecstacy, prevented the Princess from speaking and instead lulled her to sleep.

* * *

 

Rays of sunlight rained over the Candy Kingdom. After taking her first glance at the ceiling, the Princess blinked a few times and sat up. On a chair to her left laid her pink dress, tiara, and a pink lump of bubblegum clumped together. Bits of raven hair were present in portions of it. The Princess got up and showered, removing the droplets of passion still stuck to her body. She put on her familiar attire and was about to leave the room when a familiar hooting persuaded her to turn away from the door.

She found Marceline floating near her balcony door. "Aww come on Bonnie, don't look at me like that." Marceline floated towards her. "It had to be done, it just did."

Princess Bubblegum ran her hands through Marceline's uneven hair, patches definitely absent due to the gum. "I told you to just buy a wig. Or maybe even some pink dye, I dunno, it didn't need to be bubble gum."

Marceline chuckled. "Where's the authenticity in that? Couldn't have sold the act and made you beg without a bit of yourself." She kissed her on the lips, passionately. "Narcissistic bitch."

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And that wraps up my first smut ever posted. Still new to AO3, so if reviews are a thing here too, please leave them! Thanks for reading!


End file.
